


Next Movie Please

by Arisprite



Series: Valentines Day Ficlets 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluffy, Reference to Hallmark Movies, Valentine's Day Ficlets 2019, as hell, established relationships - Freeform, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: Lydia is surprised by Stiles' choice of activity, though perhaps she shouldn't have been.Prompt fill for unstablechild. Prompt was Cuddling





	Next Movie Please

Lydia often thought that Stiles’s hands could be compared to an octopus. Not in a way that was especially grabby or wandering, just determined to hold onto anything he could get his arms around. At the moment, that being Lydia. 

“Stiles,” Lydia said, looking towards the ceiling of Stiles’ living room, and “The movie’s over.”

“Mhm,” Stiles said, his chin hooking her shoulder a little harder in a nod. “You’re right, that it is.” 

“So…” Lydia said, and patted the two flannel-clad arms around her waist. “You can let go of me now.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” Stiles said, pulling her even closer to his chest. They were curled up on the couch, and the movie’s autoplay was about to start some other movie, and Stiles still didn’t let up. 

“Stiles.” 

“You got to choose the movie, so now it’s my turn to choose what we do.” 

The movie flicked over to another Christmas romance, and well, okay, it also looked fun. 

“And you’re choosing… cuddling.” 

“Yup,” Stiles said, nodding around her shoulder again. Lydia made a show of sighing, before wriggling around into a slightly more comfortable position and relaxing back into Stiles’ grip. 

“Fine, but only one more movie. We did have homework, you know.” 

“Homework, shomework, you’re gonna do fine.” 

Lydia poked his wrist. “Not exactly me I’m worried about.” 

“Ouch,” Stile said, a laugh behind the sarcasm. “I’ll have you know I have a very solid B average, thank you very much.” 

Lydia knew that, and she also knew how hard Stiles had worked to get his grades back up after the whole mess of things last year, from missing school because of the nogitsune, to the depression and anxiety he’d fallen into afterward, plus all the crazy that just dominated their life, A B average was very impressive. 

“I know, sweetie, I’m proud of you,” Lydia said, and she managed to loosen one of his hands to kiss his knuckles. Stiles went still behind her, before squeezing her tighter. 

“Thanks.” 

They settled in to watch the movie, and they stayed cuddled up together through the whole thing.


End file.
